User talk:Energy X
Note: Please check your previous talk archives before creating a new one. Yes, it was me who renamed both /Archive 14/ and /Archive 15/. Nectaria (talk) 15:53, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Kyurem Bulba's http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Kiki.png, http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Troppy.png and are's http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiki.png and http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Troppy.png. They are the same width, mb and height and Kyu uploaded them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:00, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sapphire_Rono.png, http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Sapphire_Rono.png. These too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry really there others from bulb I didn't load. Thought it was ok, but if it's not I can delete tag those if you want.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:58, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Could you list them for deletion then and if possible, could you find other images that aren't from Bulba. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok X, removed and tagged. Again really sorry. I just found out.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Say forgive me for asking, but they give you option changing size of image (e.g size of preview) does that still count as copying bulb? Just curious.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) You know other sizes.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) They are big, but from me and ellis they were from bulb which I apologize for. On there they said other smaller sizes.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:12, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to speak to Kyu because he doesn't like the to-be name changes. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Energy! Have you A problem when you go to another wiki while signed in and you aren't on the site you've just gone too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Ah, didn't know that. How can you check if a template is on a page? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:59, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Corrected. It can be deleted now. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Actually, keep it. It actually better than I thought. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:06, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Images Um X, refresh my memory. You and Shock said I could replace bulb images separate right? I remember I talked to shock about it. You know the whole concept.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Am I Close to getting a block because Shock says I'm close to a block. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:44, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see. How can I see if a page is link to another page? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:56, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Rename Shall I rename J's Pokemon so they don't have "Hunter" in their names? Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) You've edited on them right X? You didn't seem to mind?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I made a mistake. I accidently pushed the enter button. Do you want to erase it? My bad.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Tell Shock not to revert my edit on Template:Y because I've changed the links to it to accommodate the change to the template. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:32, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Templates Can you help me with the templates I was editing. I want to use them on the region templates but, they turn out to be terrible. Can you help me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:06, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Please read my message above. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:35, December 11, 2014 (UTC) One of the PT07 images was deleted last night because of Copyright. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Oh well. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Looks like out WAM score has gone down and so have a load of others too. We are still 18 in the Video Games category, while we are 34 on a global scale. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:04, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- If I were you X, I would try and get all the chapters finished today. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:40, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :I understand. Maybe Lord could help, that is, if he has read it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Other manga's I'm thinking of creating navigation templates of other manga's, what do you think of the idea. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I looked on Wikipedia and there's tons more of manga series in Pokemon, have a look. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I've created a navigation template for BWB2W2 Adventures. More relinks will be created at a later date. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:19, December 12, 2014 (UTC) No thanks But I would like to do it another time but, not at this current moment. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:33, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Pokemon Quiz I think there should be a new quiz should be in order. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:35, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey X I was thinking of creating a category for fan-art. What do you think of the idea of having one? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC) MonoBook Background Can you replace the background with the one on the Wikia style? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:44, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for doing it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:46, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, if it wasn't you who replaced it. Who was it? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:47, December 13, 2014 (UTC) WOW Our WMA has dropped again. We are now 36 in global rankings and 19 in our vertical. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Info Um, X what's wrong with the box? I'm confused.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:13, December 14, 2014 (UTC) But doesn't the new line look make it look neat?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Can you Correct the Kanto Map because a user has done something to it, I only see one change to it and that is what the logo's stand for, i.e. Structures, towns etc. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 00:08, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :And the Unova one too since the user has replaced the image with something else. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 00:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Umm... The image is still on the Unova map. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) It looks like the Unova map is going to have to be remade since Av tried to correct it but he couldn't. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:50, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :There seemed to be no way to revert to a previous version of the map... I tried to delete it twice and then bring it back, but it kept coming back as a runescape map, so it will sadly have to be started over. :c -- What all are we doing with the maps? Are we doing locations on them? Rename can you rename "Wish (Move)" to "Wish" since the "(Move)" isn't needed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:27, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:23, December 15, 2014 (UTC) TCG I found someone who can help with the TCG, but I need to know what to tell him in regards to how he is to add information about the cards to the wiki. :That's good to hear. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:41, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Mistake X I made a mistake could you erase these http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Frogadier_Aerial_Ace.png http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ash_Frogadier%27s_Aerial_Ace.png--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:44, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks just one thing could you rename one http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rayquaza%27s_Twister.png--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Asking for permission to fix blatantly false information. Hello and good day, I have been adding move sets to Pokémon throughout your wikia and I noticed some of the information in the wiki is blatantly false or contradictory. As I do not have any administrative privilages I am messaging you to ask permission to fix said false information. For instance, Wikia's article on the Pokémon Eevee contradicts common consensus. I can find no publication other than Wikia's labeling it as a Norwegian Forest Cat; the article in question cites Wikipedia's article. However, Wikipedia has their own article on Eevee; here is the article in question. Link "Known as the Evolution Pokémon,[1] Eevee is a fennec-like Pokémon with an unstable genetic code, which allows it to evolve into eight different Pokémon depending on the situation." Not only does the sourcing in Wikipedia contradicts Wikia's article, several other media publications also do so. Here is Bulbapedia's article: source Eevee shares traits with foxes, more specifically the fennec fox, dogs and cats. It is possibly based on the folklore of Tanuki (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus), who is said to be able to transform and is the alternative name for the Japanese raccoon dog. ' Here is the article from The Pokemon Wiki's Spanish Affiliate Wikidex '''Eevee es un Pokémon de tipo normal que se asemeja en tamaño y forma a un pequeño zorro, posee largas orejas puntiagudas y una cola en forma de pincel. Su cuerpo de constitución física, ágil y flexible, está adaptado a la velocidad y la agilidad. ' A rough translation of this would be: 'Eevee is a normal type Pokémon that resembles a small fox as it has the long ears and distinctive brush tail. It has an adaptable constitution when interacting with its environment. ' Here is another article from PokéWiki owned by Filb.de (German Pokemon news site equivalent to Serebii.) ''Evolis äußere Erscheinung weist Merkmale von Wüstenfüchsen, Katzen und Hunden auf. Vor allem in seiner Debüt-Episode erinnert sein Auftreten mit Leine und Marke, sowie sein Verhalten stark an das eines Haushundes. '' 'Die grundlegende Idee des Designs ist vor allem der japanischen Legende des Marderhundes (japanisch Tanuki) nachempfunden. Der Tanuki kann sich in Gegenstände und andere Lebewesen, sogar in Menschen verwandeln. Laut der Legende besitzen sie auch magische Kräfte und können Naturelemente wie Blitz, Feuer und Wasser manipulieren und so kontrollieren. Auch die zuvor genannten Katzen und Füchse sind in der japanischen Mythologie in der Lage, ihre Gestalt zu wechseln, weshalb auch äußere Merkmale dieser Tiere im Design Evolis und seiner Entwicklungen auftauchen. ' The english equivalent of this would be: ''Eevee's appearance has characteristics of desert foxes(fennecs), cats and dogs. Eevee dubuted with leash and brand in the anime, displaying behavior reminiscent of a domestic dog.'' ''Eevee is modelled after the Japanese Tanuki or raccoon dog, an entitiy that is said to possess supernatural powers and manuipulate the elements in Japanese mythology. The vulpine and feline characteristics in the Eevee's Evolutions are a result of the tanuki's ability to shapeshift.'' Also Pokemon Wikia's article on Vulpix states that: '''The fire-type Pokémon Vulpix is also based on the Fennec Fox in the genus Vulpes. The only characteristics taken from the genus Vulpes would be that it's a fire-type, it resembles a fox, and it's fur is fashionable. Eevee is also based on the Fennec Fox for the fact that Eevee has large ears, is treated like a pet, and it's fur is prized. Flareon resembles Vulpix in a few ways. ' '''The Fennec Fox lives in Africa, it's adapted to a high-temperature, low-water, desert environment, which explains why Flareon and Vulpix are fire-type. ' 'The Fennec's fur is prized by the indigenous peoples of North Africa, and in some parts of the world, the animal is considered an exotic pet, which explains why Flareon and Vulpix have rich, royal, and fashionable looking fur coats. It also explains why Flareon and Vulpix are treated like pets. ' As you can see with the evidence stated above Wikia's current information regarding the Pokemon Eevee is blantantly false. In order to maintain the integrity of the wikia, I ask that you give me permission to fix this disinformation. I am sorry for interupting you and for causing inconvenience. It seems that there is alot of stuff here that needs to be fixed. Perfidious Vulpine (talk) 02:39, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Perfidious Vulpine Phantom Thief 7 I think you should create a page on it. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:11, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Aswell, I want to update the Admins page too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:12, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Should a character have "Unknown" as to where they live if we don't know where they live or shall we get rid of the section? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Can you read the messages above and below (I sent you a reply about the news blogs below). Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:38, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I think they should be kept since it shows that the location of where a character is from is unknown, if we don't have it, it will make it look like we are missing info. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:41, December 17, 2014 (UTC) News blog Can you do the last news blog on the month please. I'll do this weeks news blog if possible. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:36, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :If I don't upload this weeks blog by 12 o'clock GMT, that means I have run out of internet and you'll have to upload yours instead. Thanks for saying you'll do the blogs anyway. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:54, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Eeveelutions How come their only being referred to as cats? As a kid, I've always thought they came off as fox/dog/bunny/kitty chimeric mammilians. So why just cats? Espeon I understand though, she (I like referring it as a she) resembles a cat more than the rest. Eevee to me comes off as some sort of fennec fox (i don't know if this is relevenat but, the wikipedia page referred Eevee to this) rabbit puppy, not just a kitten... Yes, I know Fennekin is literally based on a fennec fox, but you see the similar tails right? Others have referred to (some of) them as foxy-dogs before too, and of course cats too. Basically, I'm just saying that Eeveelutions aren't based off of soley feline, there are traits of other animals in them too. So, with your permission (I'm not familiar with how wiki pages work when you want to edit; if you need to ask an admisnistrator first or not I mean), could I change the Eeveelution pages? 101bijou (talk) 22:31, December 16, 2014 (UTC) The Freyja picture... Could you please remove it? I feel it has nothing to do with Sylveon. 101bijou (talk) 00:48, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Blog This blog needs to be put in the community corner! Thanks, I would do it, but I've switched back to mono book's vector skin, so I don't see wikia the same as everyone else. blog link I've realised something The anime images that are on Bulbapedia are from filb.de, have a look here. At the end of the template, it says "Screenshots on Filb.de" http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/XY037. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:21, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :They are, we upload our own images while they use someone else's images. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:31, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Dedicated Community App Hey Energy_X, Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Matt Hadick (talk) 21:42, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yeeeeeey, this is one one the most amazing news for the wiki, can't wait to download it when it becomes available. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Vacant position I've seen you writing skills and I think you should apply to Serebii to write their episodes since your very skilled at it. The position has been vacant for quite a while and to me, you seem a good applicant. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:10, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :As I was talking to Serebii over xyz, I asked why the synosis of the episodes hasn't been written and they said that the writer for the episodes left and there is currently a vacant position, they didn't say they were going to advertise it. I could speak to them to put a good word in for you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:28, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::As history on Bulba says, they were accused of copying info from sites so, I think they like to create and write their own stuff. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:36, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah well, that accusation was in 2001. They should advertise for their needed roles. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:46, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Missing Image I don't know if you are going to upload it or you have forgotten it but, the main image for CR016 article isn't there. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:39, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :thanks for uploading the image. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:27, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Template What do you think about this template I made? DragonSpore18 (talk) 17:36 December 20, 2014 No, not yet. I just put the name Pokémon Season 18 for the time being. When they announce the title of the next series, I'll let you know. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:45 December 20, 2014 Christmas Wordmark Hi X. Since the season this time is Christmas, I taught of a theme for the wordmark. It is basically the same, but instead of the normal PokéBall, a PokéBall with a Santa hat. I already have it, I've already uploaded it here, and another minor change, where the Wiki layer goes behind the Pokémon one. I tried uploading the new version here, but I can't, it says "". Maybe you could help me, and since Christmas is just around the corner, it would be better to have it done as soon as possible. Greetings. Adrián Perry GZ 21:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, that makes sense. I'll upload it here. Thanks. Adrián Perry GZ 22:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Images Sorry for the late response, have been ill for couple of days. So to comfirm, should I add DPA Pokémon images to that category and the DPA Pokémon pages?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:47, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay, should I remove the other category or let that category stay?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::But which of the two options should I do?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:16, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah okay, I will do that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:30, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Monfernape Energy X, I'm a little worried about Monfernape. I have a feeling he's not going to come back and upload any more images for the episodes that had just been aired. DragonSpore18 (talk) 12:20 December 22, 2014 Review blog Just wanting to spread the word for tomorrow. Just wanting to spread the word for tomorrow.http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DaigoUKnow/Daigotaku - DaigoUKnow(talk) 5:49 PM December 23, 2014 Rename X could you please change Evil Malamar to Malamar (anime)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you X, but did Togepi have to changed as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:16, December 25, 2014 (UTC) XY55 So you saw the preview huh? Should I recreate ash's gloomy or should we still wait still?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:50, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to Ask Why was the uploaded image deleted. Can u please specify against which policy did it go? Helix Fossil Hello there! It seems like that the Helix Fossil page is protected and I am unable to edit it. Would you like to either unprotect the page or add this generation VI description to the page: "A fossil from a prehistoric Pokémon that once lived in the sea. It might be a piece of a seashell."? Anything would be great, thanks in advance!--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:08, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :I asked it due to you might keep it protected in any case but still thank you!--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:13, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:FOB Sure, I would be pleased to do it! The only thing I need to do is to choose two Pokémon from the Kanto region right?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:10, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I will try my best to search for two Pokémon that are balanced. Should the blog tomorrow be up on a specific time or whenever tomorrow?--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:37, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the information!--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:08, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Made the blog, hope the pairing is good enough.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:08, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Cities Sure, I will do that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:29, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images I thought someone would ask that. Well, it's easy. I need the blank space around the Pokémon. Bigger ones can uploaded, as long as they have that space. Adrián Perry GZ 20:35, December 30, 2014 (UTC) News Blog I'll be able to do the news blog this Sunday, just letting you know so you won't need to do it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) DPA manga Hey there! I just wanted to inform you that I have conpleted the first six volumes of the DPA that are avaiable on internet. Sadly, I am not able to find Volume 7 and 8 anywhere on the internet but I do have Volume 7 myself. I will continue working on Volume 7 with the images being scanned but I think I am not able to do Volume 8 because there is no manga of it avaiable on internet. Volume 7 will be on a hold though because of school and I need to wait for a next vacation to really work on it. In the meantime, I was thinking of helping you out with the Adventures manga by adding characters and Pokénon pages of the Adventures manga to the wiki if you don't mind it. I was also thinking of adding pages of the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 and I am going to add info to the DPA pages. Is it also alright if I categorize all the Adventures characters with "Pokémon Adventures characters"? I hope that everything will be alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:20, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose you can call it lucky but it will be on a hold for a while. It is really sad to see that they haven't scanned volume 7 and 8 anywhere (I have searched for it again but no luck), I would like to finish the manga but it doesn't seem look like it. Maybe Bulbapedia has their source but I will use thier plot for Volume 8 to create my plot for the chapters but the images will be missing sadly. I am going to add pages of the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga and is it okay to categorize the Adventures characters with "Pokémon Adventures characters"? Thanks!--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:56, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help!--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Images Energy X, I was uploading some images today from another website called http://attackdex.blogspot.com, but Kyurem147 keeps deleting them because he thinks they are from Bulbapedia which I kept telling him they are not. Can you try to persuade him to stop deleting the images I downloaded from attackdex.blogspot.com, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:28 January 2, 2015 Sorry, I took a look. Seems that site gets most of there images from Bulb same size and quality. I know.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, they have high digital pictures. Some of them are big and some of them are small. They are only downloaded on whatever date the Pokémon page is and from what attacks they used during the series. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:10 January 3, 2015 Categories: A gripping tale Thanks for the post on my talk page. My only question is why the wiki doesn't categorize pokemon by species, it seems like something people might search for or be curious about? Anyway, thanks again :) - Baboonaiih (talk) 14:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello, me and Jay T. Dawgozone have a problem, we don't have very many users on Steven Universe Fanon Wiki . So we were wondering if u could reccomend us to people or put are link on your profile, thanks 02:14, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Help Would you mind posting a link to this wiki in your profile page and asking the other staffers to do the same? We need new users. Jay T. Dawgzone (talk) 02:27, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Der... Can you tell him/her to stop making assumptions on the "Blue (game)" page and he/she seems to remove sections etc. then reinstate the info. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Yep When would you like it done and what do I have to do? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Can you send me a link please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I think it's better to ask someone else to do it instead of me. Maybe ask Nect. I'll do it another time. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for not doing it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Sigh! Can you please fix the mistakes that I have made in the FOB blog? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 12:45, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the blog! Sorry, this is the first time that I have made a FOB blog. I'm not really good at it or do you think that I have made a good job at it? Sigh, just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 13:32, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I didn't know this but... Filb.de is a part of a collective of Pokemon Wiki's, including Bulbapedia. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:00, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- By the way, Mon deleted the Google+ account because of the linking between the two. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC) rush Yeah, I was thinking about leaving him a message on their profile, but I wasn't sure if I had authority to do that. Besides I had to leave so I thought i'd get back to it. Babon the strange (talk) 15:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sorry but google+ pages do not act as an account. I can still make one with my own account. It's just like Facebook. Unlike twitter, you don't have to personalize yourself as a page.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC)